godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: The Battle of the Century for the Whole World
Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: The Battle of the Century for the Whole World (ゴジラvsキングギドラ：全世界のための世紀の戦い, Gojira vs Kingu Gidora: Zen sekai no tame seiki no tatakai) is the ninth and final installment to the GODZILLA SAGA movie franchise. This one in particular is very special. Summary Shortened Godzilla is back! However, he and his Monster Island friends get involved with a foretold apocalyptic battle as they join forces with former foes Kiryu and Mothra, as well as fellow Earth Guardian monsters Baragon and King Caesar, against an ancient enemy unlike anything Godzilla and his friends have ever faced before: King Ghidorah, an extremely powerful and destructive three-headed dragon that descended upon the Earth thousands of years ago to wipe out all life until it was defeated and imprisoned by Mothra, Baragon, and King Caesar. Now that his return to the world is near because of an ancient prophecy, the humans, the Shobijin Fairies of the Elias, and the three guardians enlist Godzilla's help to stop King Ghidorah and his followers from destroying all of life on Earth. In the most epic battle yet, the future of the entire planet will be in Godzilla's hands or on King Ghidorah's wings of death! Who will win: Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, or King Ghidorah, the King of Terror? Extended In ancient times 12,000 years ago, two space alien monsters, Ghidorah, an enormous and powerful three-headed dragon, and Gigan, a destructive, red-eyed Cyclops, came to the Earth. Ghidorah came to feed on all life on Earth and Gigan was there to stop any in their path. But three Earth guardian monsters, Mothra, the Guardian of the Earth…Baragon, the God of Earth…and King Caesar, the Guardian Monster of Okinawa, awoke to fight and stop the space aliens. Through a great struggle, the three guardian monsters won the battle. The guardians sealed King Ghidorah away in a gigantic tomb-like meteor and set it into space and Gigan retreated but 2,000 years later, he returned until he was defeated by Mothra and trapped in an ice prison. Now, in the present year 2012, the three guardian monsters are dormant while others roam the Earth, including those on Monster Island, which is where Godzilla and other monsters live. After a couple small fights on Monster Island, a new and mysterious monster called MechaGodzilla awakens Gigan from his slumber. Godzilla's old foe Mothra returns and asks for his help in defeating the soon to arrive aliens and goes to Mt. Fuji and comes across Kamacuras. After defeating the praying mantis, Gigan shows up with a MechaGodzilla. Eventually, Hedorah comes to help the aliens. And then after Godzilla's allies come to help, the alien dragon, King Ghidorah, has returned. And now, after the Monsters of Monster Island see the threat, they decided to defend their home and King Ghidorah, Gigan, MechaGodzilla, and Hedorah try to destroy the Earth and mankind. So Godzilla, with help from the 3 guardian monsters, a mecha monster, and the other monsters of Monster Island, come to the Earth's defense. And tonight the future of the entire planet will be in Godzilla's hands, or on King Ghidorah's wings. Godzilla and Mothra are now all that stands in his way. How will it end? Plot On the Island of Infant, five years after Godzilla and Mothra battled to a stalemate in Tokyo, the Guardian moth kaiju has laid an egg; however, she became physically exhausted from the ordeal. But then in space, just above the atmosphere, something happens. A large meteorite falls from the atmosphere and crashes to Earth, landing somewhere near Mount Fuji. In addition, while it was flying over Monster Island, Godzilla and the other Monster Island inhabitance awaken and see it pass overhead as was Mothra and the Shobijin. After watching the rock pass by, Godzilla is then attacked by a giant condor but then fries the bird. The giant rock also flies over Infant Island and the Guardian Mothra and the Shobijin of the Elias see it pass. The giant rock eventually lands near Mount Fuji. File:Czc0SkEzNUVGY1Ex_o_godzilla-vs-gigan-final-wars.jpg|An explosion realeses Gigan Gfw14.jpg|Mummified Giga A few days later, a group a scientist in antartica discover a giant object buried under the ice. The scientist plant bombs to see the mysterious shape. Once they unearth it, it is discovered to be a giant cybernetic kind of monster. So they eventually transport if back to the lab of Earth Defense Forces for more study while at the same time they send a team to discover the giant rock. Once the twin faries here about this, they eventually arrived in Tokyo to see the giant rock, they realized that it is the same rock that improsoned Ghidorah, a powerful three-headed space monster who visited Earth in its past 12,000 years earlier. Upon arriving at EDF base, they are greeted by the humans and explain what the meteor is and they stumble across the mummified body of the monster found in Antartica. They explain to the humans that the mummified monster is an alienetic, cybernetic cyclopes called Gigan, who came to the Earth with the dragon Ghidorah 12,000 years ago. They also tell the story of how the two aliens were stopped by Mothra, Baragon, and King Caesar. They then begin to explain a prophecy: : "When the mountain of darkness appears in the sky, the King of Terror shall arise with an army of monsters and bring chaos, destruction, and death to the world. However, as the sun sets in the east, many guardian beasts led by a god shall appear to save humankind. In the final battle, under a thunderous storm, one will stand and the other will fall." After they tell the story, EDF gets reports of an unidentified object that crashed through the satellite in orbit. The object is revealed to be a robotic kaiju, later named MechaGodzilla, and eventually arrives on the Earth and appears in the city at the EDF base to awaken Gigan. Several moments after attacking the base, Gigan finally awakens, standing for the first time in 10,000 years. Once Gigan awakens, he looks at MechaGodzilla, the one who freed him, and the two monsters combine forces to free the powerful Ghidorah, thus MechaGodzilla pledges allegiance to Gigan. As the two aliens leave the city, the fairies tell the humans that they are going to need the monsters of Monster Island, including Godzilla, to help stop them. To do so, they send Mothra and her newly hatched baby to convince them to help her. So as the two divine entities arrive at Monster Island, they watch Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, and Manda fight the giant spider Kumonga. Before the giant spider could kill Minilla, Godzilla comes to the aid of his offspring, and together the two, along with Anguirus, Rodan, and Mand, are able to defeat Kumonga. The Mothra and her baby come into the seen and Godzilla and Mothra come face-to-face for the first time in five years since their last battle in Tokyo. So the two moths and the twin faries eventually convince Godzilla and his friends to team up with them and fight the new monster. So Godzilla goes with Mothra near Mount Fuji where Ghidorah's rock landed. Baragon1.jpg|Baragon is Awake GodzillaFinalWars-KingCaesar 4.png|King Caesar is awake On the way their, the other two Guardian Monsters Baragon and King Caesar awaken to help Mothra as well. But when they come to the location, Godzilla and Mothra are confronted by four Kamacuras. Godzilla however, defeats them all. But then Gigan and MechaGodzilla suddenly arrive on the scene. Godzilla and Mothra fight them both, and eventually, the other monsters of Monster Island and Kiryu come to join. When Hedorah joins the fray as well, Baragon and King Caesar arrive just in time. Kiryu is just about to fire a shot but Gigan managed to get Kiryu to fire at the giant Meteorite, and once it strike, the rock starts to glow and then it starts to crack like a giant egg. After a while, a pair of huge dragon wings appear and out comes the massive form the the giant golden dragon, now called King Ghidorah, as the three-headed demon, even while locked in his prison, had somehow grown in size, shape, strength, and power; having virtually evolved into a new beast. Godzilla-gmk-1.png|King Ghidorah's prison cracks gmk17.jpg|King Ghidorah Awakens Godzilla-GMK-Ghidora-Awakens2.jpg|King Ghidorah Awakens shot0602.png|King Ghidorah Awakens Snapshot20020702003248.jpg|Mothra fires a Laser Beam at King Ghidorah Snapshot20070320160940.jpg|Mothra fires a Chest Beam at King Ghidorah When Gigan, MechaGodzilla, and Hedorah pledge allegiance to the giant dragon, King Ghidorah and the aliens battle Godzilla and his allies. Godzilla and Mothra engage in combat with King Ghidorah. The new Mothra larva help as well. Though her energized silk seemed to turn the tide of battle in the favor of the protectors, King Ghidorah sank the teeth of two of his heads deep into the Larva and Mothra became desperate. She quickly airlifted her daughter to safety. With King Ghidorah distracted by the Monster King, Mothra carried her daughter to safety. After Mothra had left, Godzilla manages to beat King Ghidorah by unleashing a powerful nuclear pulse. Unfortunately, Mothra's wounds, age, and exhaustion were ultimately too much. Her strength failed, and she plummeted into the sea below. The crestfallen larva attempted to save her beloved mother, but she sank in the ocean, to no avail. After watching her mother die, the new Mothra comes to watch what had happened. So as the monsters recovered from the blast, Godzilla burrows out of a bunch of rocks piled on him, and then King Ghidorah does the same and witnessing the power of this opponents, King Ghidorah flew into a retreat and Godzilla started to follow. The other aliens monsters try to stop Godzilla, but them temselves are stopped by Godzilla's allies. Gigan is stopped by Baragon and King Caesar, MechaGodzilla is haulted by Kiryu, and Hedorah is interviend by Anguirus and Rodan, while of course Minilla fights the last Ookondoru. And as the battle near Mount Fuji continues, Godzilla and Mothra head off into the world to defeat King Ghidorah. Now angered, the new young moth swims to a mysterious Island and creats a cocoon around the oldest tree on Earth and the tree gives it a new set of powers and begins to change into her adult form; King Ghidroah had to be defeated; her mother's death couldn't be in vain. Soon, Godzilla appears on an island off the coast of Japan, determined to feed off a nuclear power plant there. When Godzilla attacks the facility and feeds off the reactor, he is distracted by a flock of birds, and leaves the facility almost as quickly as he arrived. King Ghidorah then appears in Tokyo and returns with the captured children to a secluded spot near where the meteor crashed, trapping them in a huge, pulsating organic dome. But before he enters the city, one of his tails is caught by the giant lobster Ebirah, but instead od killing him, the dragon decides to use the mammoth crustacean to his own deeds, and Ebirah is infected with the monster's evil as she stares into one of its eyes. King Ghidorah pplaces a mind control over the lobster and the dragon tells it to guard the harbor. Eventually, else where, the machine MOGUERA appears and is destroying a small Japanese town, but Mothra, now fully grown and more powerful than her mother, arrives and defeats the machine with ease. Then, she leaves to lay her own egg. Meanwhile, the monsters at Mount Fuji are still fighting. Then as King Ghidorah has finally created his dome for feeding, Godzilla finally arrives and comes to battle the dragon. But before Ebirah could strike, the giant lobster is hit not by Godzilla, but by Manda, who followed Godzilla to help him. but will noew stay to fight Ebirah in Tokyo Harber. Godzilla-2000-2.png|Godzilla walks through Tokyo to fight King Ghidorah G19.jpg|Mothra flies to Tokyo to help Godzilla defeat King Ghidorah So Godzilla marches through the city and then confronts King Ghidorah on final time. But while they and the monsters near mount fuji still fight, Mothra finally gives birth to her egg and still retains all of her strength an powers, unlike her mother, and the Shobijin finally summon her to aid Godzilla. Meanwhile, Godzilla himself is still trying his best, but however, he is overpowered by King Ghidorah's bizarre powers. As King Ghidorah nearly kills him, the alien hydra is stopped as the winged insect Mothra suddenly appeared on the scene. Arriving in a hail of energy beams, Mothra relentlessly blasts her mother's murderer, throwing wave upon wave of searing beams and energy blasts at King Ghidorah, who could only feebly attempt to defend himself against this, the most powerful Mothra of all time. Mothra managed to immobilize King Ghidorah long enough for her to pick him up and then sends it crashing into a large building, causing it to crumble down on him. Mothra then flies over to Godzilla and lands in front of the downed Monster King. She then begins to transfer energy to Godzilla, healing his wounds and empowering him again. However, King Ghidorah soon recovers and interrupts the process. Mothra lifts off once more and assaults King Ghidorah again with her antenna beams and lightning strikes. They start to battle back and forth, even in mad air. King Ghidorah manages to send Mothra to the ground, but when he lands, Mothra turns around and she strikes the hydra monster with strands of lightning released from her wings. Unfortunately, King Ghidorah uses an Energy Pulse to blast Mothra away, and the moth lands hard. The hydra then starts to crush the moth. As King Ghidorah is about to use his Gravity Beams on Mothra and destroy the benevolent insect, Godzilla intervenes and uses his atomic ray to stop te dragon. With Mothra safe, the Shobijin proudly announce that Mothra and Godzilla have "become friends", and are now allied against King Ghidorah. Meanwhile, the Monsters at Mount Fuji are still fighting, but luckily, all the aliens are defeated. Hedorah is defeated by Kiryu, as is MechaGodzilla, and Gigan is frozen and then destroyed by all monsters, and Minilla of course kills the Ookondoru while the others were wathcing him for a few moments. Elsewhere, the egg on Infant Island hatches and twins come out. They hear their mother's call and swim to Tokyo to help her and Minilla feels his dad is in danger and the others follow him to help the King of the Monsters, meanwhile both Godzilla and Mothra try everything they can to defeat the dragon. With the other monsters on their way, Manda continues to fight and eventually defeats Ebirah with a giant fireball. As Godzilla and Mothra both get motrally wounded, Mothra's twin children arrive and hild him off. Using both of their web sprays, but King Ghidorah eventually overpowered them and Mothra flew in to rescue her children. Both the mother and her children used their powers, but when Mothra was forced down, her twin children crawled toward her and as King Ghidorah was about to fire another blast, Mothra was defeated. The Larvae's eyes turn from blue to red in a set of anger, and when King Ghidorah tries to fire another blast, Godzilla comes in and takes the blast for them. After the blast, King Ghidorah is eventually knocked into another building by the other monsters who have returned from their battles. So as they knockout King Ghidorah, then also walk to the fallen Godzilla. Minilla tries to help his father get back up on his feet, but Godzilla eventually succums to his weaknesses and dies. But in a set of rage, when King Ghidorah regains conscience, all the monsters, Anguirus, Rodan, Manda, Minilla, Kumonga, Kiryu, Baragon, King Caesar, and the Mothra Larvae all team up against King Ghidorah. But while the fight goes on, Kiryu is eventually defeated by King Ghidorah's Energy Ball, and both King Caesar and Baragon are defeated by King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams, but when Baragon is killed, his essence rejuvenated Rodan, and gave the giant pterosaur a new set of powers. The prehistoric reptile spreads its huge wings and, as the energy granted to it by Baragon flow through its body. Rodan then uses its new attacks on King Ghidorah, but the dragon still fights back. Mothra witnesses the battle and lifts herself from the ground, flying to Godzilla, landing on Godzilla's colossal corpse, and it appears that the two monsters will lie dead together. However, the flying monster has one last trick to play. As the divine moth lays on Godzilla's body, a glowing powder-like substance begins to fall around the fallen Monster King. The Shobijin realizes that Mothra is transferring her life energy to Godzilla and restores his strength and empowers him. They watch in amazement as Godzilla's is starting to come back to life. Mothra's body then disappears as she sacrifices herself so that Godzilla can defeat King Ghidorah. Several seconds later, Godzilla's eyes open, and the creature rises again. With energy swarming around him, he lets out a roar of triumph. King Ghidorah uses his flight speed to avoid Godzilla's attacks, but Godzilla eventually uses the dragon's speed against him. As he flies toward Godzilla, the Monster King lunges forward with his dorsal fins in the Hydra's path. He flies into the fins, and one of his wings is sliced. As the dragon crashes to the ground, King Ghidorah turns around and begins to unleash his gravity beams, but they only managed to further energize Godzilla. So Godzilla then tosses him around and the Mothra Larvae and Kumonga start to web spray the monster, and Godzilla throws King Ghiodrah into the air once again, and Godzilla fires a Super Atomic Ray as King Ghidorah fires all three of his gravity beams, and when the two collide, Rodan, Minilla, and Manda fire their projectile attacks at King Ghidorah themselves and Godzilla's Super ray, being more powerful, goes through the lightning-like gravity beams and strikes at King Ghidorah, this time, blowing off one of the hydra's heads. The dragon eventually crashes to the ground and flys straight to Godzilla, but the monster King ducks down again and completely slices of King Ghidorah's left wing. Godzilla then uses King Ghidorah's head to destroy the other and then he tossed King Ghidorah into the air again. But with wed all over his body and most of his body destroyed while in the air, the powerful synergy of Godzilla's thermonuclear ray, coupled with the energy he absorbed from Ghidorah's gravity beams, were concentrated into one powerful assault that can completely wipe out the golden dragon. Godzilla charges the energy and unleashes a new weapon: Hyper Spiral Atomic Ray, a special gift from Mothra and King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams. So he fires this over powered red atomic breath to destroy King Ghidorah and the King of Terror is engulfed in a massive explosion half as large as Tokyo. is destroyed]] And as the sun rises, Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Manda, Kumonga, and the Mothra Larvae, victorious, all roar in a huge triumph of victory! Then the spirits of all the three guardian beasts shine brightly in the sky, thanking the monsters, especially Godzilla, for their efforts in defeating King Ghidorah. With that, Godzilla then roars one more victory roar and begins making his way towards the sea, with all of the monsters following him. The Mothra Larvae twins return to Infant Island with the Shobijin of the Elias and Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Manda, and Kumonga return to Monster Island, where they'll live in peace and tranquility with one another. Together, they leaved the city Tokyo and Godzilla lets out one final roar for 50 years of destruction. Characters *'Godzilla:' The King of the Monsters and titular protagonist, Godzilla is a tyrannosaurus rex mutated by the atomic radiation of the Hydrogen Bomb and is attracted to power plants all over Japan. Godzilla will also, while battling various monsters, train his son to be the monster prince. Now he has become part of the fortold battle between the ancient guardians (Mothra, Baragon, and King Caesar) and the aliens (King Ghidorah and Gigan). After terrorizing the city of Japan for the past 50 years, Godzilla eventually becomes the Defender of Japan and the only hope in defeating King Ghidorah. He gathers all the Monster Island residents together to fight against King Ghidorah and his followers. Godzilla will also follow the dragon across the world, if he has too, to defeat any monsters under the control of the aliens invading his home planet in order to protect his home. *'Mothra:' The Guardian of the Earth and deuteragonist, Mothra is a giant, divine, butterfly/moth-like deity and the third guardian monster who becomes the last of her kind upon her mother's death. She was sent by the people of Infant Island in order to protect the Earth and save the trapped people in the giant dome. Like her ancestor did 12,000 years ago, she battles the powerful King Ghidorah. Eventually, after hatching, she becomes the most powerful of her species and joins forces with Godzilla to aid him in the final battle with King Ghidorah, as she is prophesized to do so. *'Minilla:' The Son of Godzilla who aids his father in fighting various monsters, including both the residents of Monster Island and the Alien Invaders. *'Anguirus: '''The Killer of the Living, Anguirus is a giant ankylosaurus that somehow survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. After losing in a fight with Godzilla, Anguirus became Godzilla's most trusted friend and closest ally. He now battles alongside the protectors of Earth and will stand at Godzilla's side to defeat the alien monsters until the end. *'Rodan:' The King of the Skies, Rodan is a giant, irradiated pteranodon that somehow survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. Rodan is another one of Godzilla's allies and aids both him and Mothra in the defeat of the alien monsters, including King Ghidorah. *'Baragon:' The God of the Earth, Baragon is a small, ancient, red, subterranean, fire-breathing dinosaur-like reptilian monster who can burrow underground and the first guardian monster. Just as he did thousands of years ago, Baragon fights the aliens alongside Mothra and King Caesar, as he is prophesized. *'King Caesar:' The Guardian Monster of Okinawa, King Caesar is a giant, lion/shisa-like deity creature who represents the Azumi Royal family and is the second Guardian monster. King Caesar, along with Mothra and Baragon, awakens to help Godzilla defeat the alien invaders, just as he fought King Ghidorah and Gigan many millennia ago, and as he is also prophesized. *'Mothra Larvae:' Divine, caterpillar-like deities, the Larvae are the twin children of Mothra who aid their mother and Godzilla in the final battle with King Ghidorah. *'Manda:' A Japanese dragon-like sea serpent, Manda is another friend, ally, and companion of Godzilla's. She joins him and the others to defeat the alien invaders and any who support them. *'Kumonga:' The Queen of Monster Island, Kumonga is a giant spider and the main antagonist of the Monster Island community. An adversary of Godzilla's, Kumonga lost a fight with him and eventually joins forces with him, aiding the other monsters in order to defeat King Ghidorah. *'Rainbow Mothra:' The mother of Mothra and Godzilla's former foe who reluctantly allies herself with the Monster King to stop King Ghidorah. However, she suffered fatal injuries in battle against King Ghidorah himself at Mt. Fuji. *'Kiryu:' The primary mecha-defender of Japan, Kiryu is a cyborg identical to Godzilla and constructed by EDF, or Earth Defense Force, to serve as humanity’s defender. An enemy of Godzilla's, Kiryu was originally built to battle Godzilla but even after their last fight, EDF has Kiryu join forces with and aid Godzilla in order to wipe out the alien invading monsters. *'King Ghidorah:' The King of Terror and main antagonist, King Ghidorah is an evil, divine, extraterrestrial three-headed dragon as well as Godzilla and Mothra's archenemy. King Ghidorah arrived on Earth with his subordinate Gigan thousands of years ago and almost exterminated all of life on Earth before the guardian monsters Mothra, Baragon, and King Caesar awoke to stop him. King Ghidorah was defeated and imprisoned in a giant rock-like meteorite. He has lied dormant in space ever since. Now free to finish what he started, he has created a giant dome to feed on the human race and now only Godzilla and Mothra can stop him. *'Gigan:' The Cyborg of the Century and a primary villain of the film, Gigan is a cycloptic-cybernetic creature with bladed arms and a buzz saw in its chest. Gigan is King Ghidorah's lieutenant as well as his most trusted servant, who accompanied him to Earth 12,000 years ago. After King Ghidorah was defeated and imprisoned, Gigan retreated but returned only for him to be imprisoned 10,000 years ago. He was eventually set loose to free and serve King Ghidorah once again. *'MechaGodzilla:' The Magnificent Machine, MechaGodzilla is a cybernetic-alien-mecha-monster replica/double of Godzilla with mysteriously unknown origins and is made of Space Titanium. MechaGodzilla aids the alien monsters in their invasion of Earth, serving King Ghidorah. *'Hedorah:' The Smog-Monster, Hedorah is a giant, alien tadpole-like creature who is a recurring enemy of Godzilla's and supports the alien monsters in their invasion, serving at King Ghidorah's side. *'Moguera:' A pigeon-like robot that was created by a terrorist organization and at first battles Godzilla on Monster Island then terrorized a small village but was eventually defeated by Mothra. *'Ebirah:' The Horror of the Deep, Ebirah is a giant lobster and one of the many primary antagonists of the Monster Island Community. He later falls under King Ghidorah's influence after the King of Terror installs a mind control and commands Ebirah to guard the waters of Tokyo Bay while he feeds on the human race. But ultimately, Ebirah is defeated by Manda. *'Kamacuras:' A giant, mutated praying mantis that fought Godzilla at Mt. Fuji with three others of its kind, but all four of them were defeated. *'Ookondoru:''' A giant condor. Only two of these giant birds existed: one fought Godzilla on Monster Island and was killed by the Monster King. The other fought Minilla near a lake close to Mt. Fuji. Soundtrack Here is the soundtrack list of the score I have so far. Some of their names aren't exactly real, but when you hear them, you'll remember them. #Monster Island Inhabitants #The Three-Headed Monster's Name Revealed : King Ghidorah (for this one, to about 37 seconds) #Explaining the Battle and the Prophecy #Mothra Flies to Monster Island #Mothra and Larva spy on Godzilla and his friends (only to 0:36) #Godzilla Fights Kumonga #Gigan Rises #Baragon and King Caesar Awaken #Baragon and King Caesar Arrive #Baragon and King Caesar Fight Gigan #King Ghidorah is Free #Godzilla, Rainbow Mothra, and Mothra Larva against King Ghidorah #Battle with the King of Terror #King Ghidorah retreats and Godzilla Follows #Ebirah attacks King Ghidorah #Godzilla's Theme #The Ultimate Battle Appearance #The Song of Mothra #King Ghidorah overpowers Godzilla #The Arrival of Mothra # Mothra X King Ghidorah #Mothra and Godzilla Communicate(only to 1:18) #Mothra fights King Ghidorah #Evil Beast of Destruction #Godzilla and Mothra vs. King Ghidorah #Manda destroys Ebirah #Mourning of Godzilla's Death #The Monsters against King Ghidorah #Mothra Gives Godzilla Energy #Godzilla Empowered #Godzilla Defeats and Destroys King Ghidorah #Determined to Protect the Future #Salute to the Spirits of the Three Guardians #The Monster's Victory and Departure #Echoes of Love Category:Films